


Cutting you up will be so refreshing

by ADeadVendingMachine



Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Temporary Character Death, This is very projected, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, beta read but we are still boxed like a fish, bones - Freeform, drabble?, gore?, you know the drill :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadVendingMachine/pseuds/ADeadVendingMachine
Summary: The boy with no home, ripping out spines from inside a hole designed as a morgue.He was known as a kind and innocent boy, always burying bodies left behind from respawns, returning lost materials to their owners.No one could know. Not even the ghosts.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, i cant even find the tag its sad, i just had to guess and i hope thats the right tag, i was looking for the friendship tommy and tubbo tag and i am so disgusted
Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181174
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Cutting you up will be so refreshing

**Author's Note:**

> hola  
> another really short just like drabble i suppose?  
> man everything i write about tubbo is projected  
> you know the drill  
> please comment make me feel special  
> i'll probably like group these together in a series  
> i still have like 2 more of these to post  
> and then i'll prob post a bunch about jarl kacobs  
> but anyways  
> haha butcher tubbo go bRRRRRRRRR  
> title is from The Dismemberment Song by Blue Kid  
> warnings for g0r3, d34th, bl00d, and self hatred

It's dirty.  
He's dirty.  
Filthy.  
The set of bones finally rips out with a final yank, a sickening crack echoes throughout the forest, causing the boy to pause before sighing and wiping his forehead of built-up sweat.  
If anyone ever knew what he was doing they'd be disgusted. Like he is.  
The boy with no home, ripping out spines from inside a hole designed as a morgue.  
He was known as a kind and innocent boy, always burying bodies left behind from respawns, returning lost materials to their owners.  
No one could know. Not even the ghosts.  
Ah.  
It's done.  
Time seems to fly now.  
Many wondered what the boy would do when he disappeared into tiring nights and cold dewy mornings.  
He waved it off and said he was looking for more bees, new flowers, potions. They believed him. Why wouldn't they?  
They'd probably laugh if he ever tried to tell them of his deeds, the way he would tear off skin of the decaying bodies of those he called friends, the merciless force he used to rip bones from their remains, and how the blood would get everywhere, dirtying him and everything he once stood for, he loathed the way he smiled with satisfaction when the job was done.  
Oh. Daybreak.  
Tommy would be looking for him soon.  
On his way then. He can humor himself a bit longer by spending his days with the childish blonde, long enough til the sun sets once more and it starts again.


End file.
